The search for Spiria
by Elinea
Summary: Epilogue de 'You're gone and I can't do anything', l'équipe d'Atlantis s'embarque dans une course effrénée pour retrouver les vestiges d'une civilisation supérieure aux Anciens. Shweir, McBeck et LorneOC SPOILER pour les épisodes Adrift et Lifeline.
1. Prologue

Epilogue de mon OS sur Atlantis, c'est ma première fic longue sur Stargate Atlantis

Genre: Action/Aventure, Romance et Humour (que serait Atlantis sans un peu d'humour xD)

Couples: Shweir, McBeck et Lorne/OC

* * *

**The search for Spiria**

Prologue

Il y a plusieurs millions d'années, un peuple très puissant et très évolué vivait dans la galaxie de Pégase. Ce peuple se nommait les Cetras. C'était un peuple pacifique mais qui pouvait être de redoutables combattants. Leur monde natal se nommait Spiria et la capitale Astria. Véritable chef-d'oeuvre d'architecture et de beauté, la ville était construite moitié sur terre moitié sur mer.

Les Cetras possédaient de nombreux dons mais ceux qu'ils utilisaient le plus souvent étaient ceux de télépathie et de guérison. C'était un peuple fier et courageux et qui, en plusieurs millions d'années d'existence, n'avaient jamais connu la guerre.

Mais un million d'années avant l'arrivé des Anciens dans la galaxie de Pégase, quarante-six millions d'années avant l'arrivé de l'équipe du Dr Weir sur Atlantis, les Cetras furent victimes d'un mal étrange qui les décima. Ce mal était étrange car il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladie.

Heureusement quelque uns réussirent à survivre dont Enira, Tanan, Nati et leurs trois enfants respectifs. Nati, qui possédait le don de voir l'avenir si elle entrait en stase, annonça aus autres qu'elle devait partir avec les enfants dans une époque très lointaine car ce seront eux qui reconstruiront leurs civilisations et qui détruiront leur futur ennemi. Les autres décidèrent donc d'élever le bouclier planétaire afin de protéger leur monde de toute intrusion. Leur bouclier tirait son énergie d'une source d'énergie infinie, il ne risquait donc pas de s'éteindre. Les seuls qui pourront l'éteindre seront leurs trois enfants. Le scanner intégré au bouclier serait capable de les reconnaître grâce au gène unique qu'eux trois seulement possèdent. Nati partit donc avec les trois enfants vers un monde et une époque différente de la leur. Ces enfants seraient surnommés les 'Descendants de Spiria'.

Des millions d'années plus tard, deux des descendants de Spiria revinrerent dans leur galaxie natale bien qu'ils l'ignoraient. Malheureusement, l'un est mort ou plutôt est censé l'être et l'autre a disparu et est supposé prisonier des Réplicateurs. Quant au troisième descendant, elle se trouve à bord de l'Appolo qui se dirige vers Atlantis et pendant ce temps, une personne se trouvant dans la citée, s'apprête à découvrir l'existence de ce peuple et le peu qu'en savait les Anciens.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez 


	2. Prisonnière

Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait plaisir

Vive les Unas: Désolé pour les fautes mais j'ais été obligé de le recopier sur Word Pad qui n'as pas de correcteur de fautes; Par contre pour ce chapitre, j'ais pu utiliser Micosoft Word donc normalement il devrait y en avoir moins

Genres: Action/Aventure, Romance et Humour

Couples: Shweir, McBeck et Lorne/OC

Disclaimers: Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (je veux Carsoonnn xD)

* * *

Chapitre 1: prisonnière

Elizabeth se réveilla dans une salle qui lui était inconnue. Les seuls meubles présents étaient une table et le lit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit sur le lit et elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elizabeth se souvenait d'avoir dit au colonel Sheppard de partir sans elle et après qu'il soit parti, elle avait eu une sensation de malaise puis plus rien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait sortir de cette pièce. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements et qu'elle était encore très fatiguée ce qui devait signifier que son sommeil avait du durer plusieurs jours. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était pourquoi les Réplicateurs l'avaient laissée en vie. Comme pour répondre à sa question la porte s'ouvrit et un homme, suivit de deux gardes, entra. L'homme s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

« Dr Weir ! Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait !

-Et où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Voir notre chef ! Et si vous vous montrez réticente nous saurons obliger d'utiliser la force. »

La sentence était sans appelle. Elizabeth suivit donc l'homme qui la conduisit à travers une série de couloirs au bureau de leur chef, Oberoth. Elizabeth détestait cet homme mais lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il lui sourit ce qui la surprit grandement. Il congédia l'homme et les deux gardes et se tourna ensuite vers elle tout en continuant à lui sourire.

« Dr Weir ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes réveillé.

-Cessez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Oberoth. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Du fait que vous m'ayez garder en vie. »

Oberoth se contenta de sourire en la regardant. Elizabeth commença à devenir nerveuse et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La pièce était sobrement meublée et elle pouvait apercevoir la ville ensoleillée à travers la fenêtre. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Oberoth qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier, la voyant anxieuse, décida enfin à lui répondre.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez Dr Weir, vous êtes mon invité.

-Je dirais plutôt votre prisonnière.

-Nous vous avons pas menacé que je sache ?

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? »

Oberoth eut un petit rire puis redevint sérieux.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Que savez-vous des Cetras, Dr Weir ?

-Absolument rien. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce peuple.

-Je sais très bien que vous mentez.

-Je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité. Je ne sais rien d'eux !

-Dans ce cas, nous avons un problème car il me semble illogique que vous ne sachez rien d'eux Dr Weir puisque vous êtes l'une des trois derniers représentants de cette race.

-Quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est n'importe quoi et impossible ! »

Oberoth ne lui répondit pas. Il appela l'homme et les deux gardes qui avaient amené Elizabeth.

« Emmenez-la dans la cellule où se trouve notre autre invité. Je pense que ça l'aidera peut-être à retrouver la mémoire.

-Bien Monsieur. »

L'homme fit un signe aux deux gardes qui empoignèrent Elizabeth. Ils la firent sortir du bureau d'Oberoth et lui firent traverser une série de couloirs différente de celle qu'elle avait pris tout à l'heure. Plus ils avançaient vers les sous-sols, plus Elizabeth ressentait une drôle de sensation. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus, c'était ce qui lui avait dit Oberoth. Qui était les Cetras ? Et pourquoi disait-il qu'elle était l'une d'entre eux ?

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier des cellules. Cet endroit était complétement à l'opposé de la pièce où elle s'était réveillée. C'était sinistre, effrayant et lugubre. L'homme s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Les deux gardes poussèrent Elizabeth à l'intérieur et elle tomba sur le sol. L'homme referma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir et s'assit en tailleur afin d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Eh bien ! Ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes. »

Elizabeth fut prise par surprise. Cette voix lui était si familière et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible, que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Lentement, elle se retourna. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir été torturé par Oberoth et ses subordonnés mais c'était bien lui. Ce même visage, ces mêmes yeux bleus et ce même sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres qu'elle n'avait plu vus depuis ce dimanche fatidique sur Atlantis.

« Carson ? »

* * *

Alors ? Impressions ? 


	3. Découverte et Rencontre

Me revoilà

Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Julie Winchester: Un fantôme ou peut-être pas

Vive les Unas: Et oui j'ais fait revenir Carson car pour moi Atlantis sans Carson c'est pas Atlantis

Voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Découverte et rencontre

A plusieurs année-lumières d'Azura, le soleil se levait sur Atlantis. La journée s'annonçait magnifique et le personnel de la Citée en profitait pour se reposait excepté quelques personnes qui attendaient les nouvelles recrues de l'expédition qui devaient arriver à bord de l'Apollo mais elles se détendaient et ne faisaient rien de particulier.

Mais bien sure, pendant que tout le monde se reposait et profitait de ce rare moment de tranquillité, le véritable bourreau de travail d'Atlantis était une fois de plus dans la salle de la bibliothèque des Anciens, collait à son ordi et faisant des recherches sur toutes technologies des Anciens pouvant les aider à vaincre les réplicateurs.

Rodney Mckay était quelqu'un qui aimait se détendre un peu lorsqu'il le pouvait mais depuis quelques mois, il ne faisait plus que travailler. Tout le monde savait depuis quand il agissait ainsi et pourquoi mais personne n'abordait ce sujet si on ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres du scientifique et aucun des membres de l'expédition ne voulait subir la colère du Dr Mckay. Le Colonel Sheppard en avait souvent été le témoin et mieux valait ne pas être dans le champ de vision du canadien dans ces moments-là.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit quotidien que le scientifique canadien étudiait la bibliothèque des Anciens espérant faire une découverte qui pourrait les aider. C'est en fouillant dans le dossier où les Anciens avaient mis les adresses des planètes inintéressantes de Pégase pour diverses raisons (absences d'atmosphère, trop dangereuse, etc...) que Rodney tomba sur le dossier d'une planète plutôt intéressante. Les notes des Anciens expliquaient que cette planète aurait été l'endroit idéal pour y poser Atlantis mais ils n'avaient pas pu y atterrir à cause d'un bouclier planétaire protégeant la planète. Des données automatiques leur avaient été transmises sur le pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas accéder à ce monde et le comment ils pourraient peut-être lever le bouclier. En effet, trois porteurs, deux femmes et un homme, d'un gène très spécial qu'eux trois seulement possédaient, pourraient lever le bouclier. Les caractéristiques du gène étant dans les données qu'ils avaient reçus, les Anciens avaient scanné tous les leurs mais sans résultat. Ils étaient donc repartis en quête d'une autre planète où installait Atlantis. Ils avaient tout de même laisser une porte en orbite pour revenir plus tard étudier le bouclier. Mckay farfouilla un peu dans les dossiers des Anciens et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : les résultats d'analyse du bouclier planétaire de la planète. Lorsqu'il les lut, le scientifique ne sut comment réagir. Tout le monde avait toujours cru que les Anciens avaient été les êtres les plus évolués de la galaxie. Que ce soit celle de la Voie Lactée ou de Pégase. Et pourtant, Rodney était mis devant le fait accompli. Les Anciens, eux mêmes, disaient que ce bouclier planétaire avait été construit par un peuple largement plus évolué qu'eux. Le canadien était bouche bée. Si jamais ils avaient parmis eux les trois porteurs du gène, alors ils auraient accès à des technologies qu'ils leur permettraient d'écraser les wraiths et les réplicateurs. Par chance, les caractéristiques du gène des 'porteurs' se trouvaient dans la base de données des Anciens. Mckay entreprit donc de scanner les dossiers de tous le personnel d'Atlantis à la recherche du fameux gène, les dossiers allant des membres de l'expédition originelle qui arriva sur Atlantis aux toutes nouvelles recrues qui allaient arriver dans peu de temps à bord de l'Apollo. La liste comprenait aussi les morts et les disparus en mission. Une heure plus tard, au grand soulagement du canadien qui trouvait que l'ordinateur n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, les résultats de l'analyse s'affichèrent. Lorsqu'il les vit, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se retrouva au bord d'une joie extrême qui reléguerait sa joie de trouver un E2PZ plein pour Atlantis à une très, très grosse mais vraiment à une très grosse déception. Mckay sautait littéralement sur place.

" Quand je vais annoncer ça aux autres, ils vont pas vouloir me croire. "

Prenant son ordi contenant sa découverte, Rodney partit en direction de la salle de contrôle de la porte où se trouvait le Colonel Carter et le Colonel Sheppard qui allaient accueillir les nouvelles recrues de l'expédition. Mckay avait vraiment hâte de leur annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles

Au même moment, ignorant complétement la récente découverte de Mckay, le Colonel John Sheppard et le Colonel Samantha Carter se tenait tous les deux à la rambarde surplombant la salle de la porte des étoiles. Ils regardaient les nouvelles recrues de l'expédition, fraîchement débarqué de l'Apollo. Carter ne regardait personne en particulier mais elle remarqua que Sheppard semblait chercher quelqu'un en particulier et elle servait très bien qui.

" Si vous cherchez dans la nouvelle responsable médicale d'Atlantis Colonel, il s'agit de la jeune femme au cheveux noirs qui se tient près des escaliers et qui discute avec le Major Lorne. "

John regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Carter et il l'aperçu. Elle portait l'uniforme des médecins d'Atlantis et semblait être une redoutable combattante mais pour l'instant elle discutait tranquillement avec le Major Lorne. Sheppard se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de les rejoindre quand il fut interpellé par le Colonel Carter.

" Colonel Sheppard ! Tachez de ne pas trop vous acharnez sur elle car je tiens à vous rappelez qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec la mort du Dr Beckett.

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. "

Et, sans un regard vers Carter, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la jeune femme et le Major Lorne. De plus près, John remarqua que la nouvelle avait d'immenses yeux bleus et un sourire chaleureux qui lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un. Une fois à côté d'eux, il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention. En voyant son supérieur, Lorne se mit aussitôt au garde à vous.

" Mon Colonel !

-Repos Major. Pouriez-vous nous laisser seul, major ? J'aimerai discuter avec cette jeune femme.

-Bien sure mon Colonel à la jeune femme Est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'emmène vos affaires dans vos quartiers, Dr Beckett ? "

John fut prit de cours en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à tous sauf à ça.

Le Dr Beckett se mit à sourire.

" Non, bien sure que non mais à condition que vous me tutoyer.

-Dans ce cas, appelles-moi Evan.

-MAJOR !! "

Le Colonel foudroya du regard son second qui comprit aussitôt le message.

" Euh... oui... Excusez-moi. J'y vais. Mon Colonel ! Dr Beckett ! "

Après les avoir salués, Evan prit les affaires de la jeune femme et détala en direction des nouveaux quartiers de cette dernière s'il ne voulait pas que le Colonel Sheppard ne le renvoie illico-presto sur Terre. Sheppard se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme. Il devait faire une drôle de tête car elle se mit à rire.

" Il faisait la même tête que vous.

-Qui ?

-Le Major Lorne lorsqu'il apprit comment je m'appelais.

-Ah d'accord ! C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la nouvelle responsable médicale de l'expédition soit...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite. Carson était seulement mon frère aîné. "

Elle souriait mais son regard était triste. John lui tendit la main.

" Je pense que l'on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. Je suis le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-Dr Adriana Beckett et comme vous le savez, la nouvelle responsable médicale de la Citée. "

Sheppard allait lui poser d'autres questions quand Mckay déboula dans la salle, son ordi à la main, apparement tout excité.

" Ah Colonel ! Je vous chercher justement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Mckay ? "

Rodney ignora le ton du militaire et commença à parler.

" Eh bien, je travaillais sur la bibliothèque des Anciens quand...

-Encore ?

-Oui !! Pourquoi ? Ca vous pose un problème ?

-Attendez ! En ce moment, vous passez carrément votre vie dessus.

-Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aborderiez plus ce sujet.

-Vous tuez à la tâche ne le ramèneras pas !! "

Sheppard avait hurlé sur Mckay ce qui eu pour le faire taire. On pouvait lire dans les yeux du canadien de la tristesse. Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient le trio avec un air de compréhension sur le visage. Adriana, elle, regardait le militaire et le scientifique avec étonnement.

" De qui parlez-vous ? "

Rodney sembla enfin remarqué la présence de la jeune femme.

" Euh… On parlait de ton frère mais ce n'est pas le plus important. "

John regarda le canadien surpris.

" Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui et non. Je la connais mais elle ne me connaît pas encore. "

Il soupira et reprit la parole.

" Je disais donc que je travaillais sur la bibliothèque des Anciens quand j'ais fais une importante découverte qui pourrait tout changé. "

Remarquant qu'il avait capté l'attention de son auditoire, il continua.

" Lorsque les Anciens sont arrivés dans Pégase, ils avaient trouvé d'abord une autre planète que Lantea où ils auraient pu poser Atlantis. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu atterrir sur ce monde à cause d'un bouclier planétaire qui entourait la planète. Ils ont donc laissé une porte en orbite afin de revenir étudier ce bouclier puis ils sont partis à la recherche d'une autre planète. Les résultats qu'ils ont obtenus de leur analyses du bouclier sont inimaginables. Ils avouaient eux-mêmes avoir affaire à une technologie largement supérieur à la leur.

-Attendez Mckay ! Dites-moi si je me trompe mais vous êtes entrain de nous dire que quelque part dans Pégase vit un peuple plus évolué que les Anciens ?

-Oui et non Colonel. Ce peuple a disparu suite à un étrange mal il y a des millions d'années de ce-là. Je devrais plutôt dire pratiquement disparu. Quelques-uns auraient apparemment réussi à survivre dont trois enfants.

-Et ?! Ces trois enfants possédaient un gène spécial, unique à trois, et le bouclier aurait été programmé afin de ne laisser passer qu'un vaisseau où se trouveraient ces trois enfants qui, entre-temps, seraient devenu adultes.

-Et alors ? Ces enfants doivent être mort depuis des millions d'années maintenant ! "

Rodney lança un regard noir au militaire qui l'avaient à nouveau interrompu.

" Et si vous me laissiez finir au lieu de m'interrompre tout le temps ?! "

Il se calma un peu.

" Donc, pour répondre à votre énième interruption, non ces enfants ne se pas mort car une des adultes qui avaient survécu les a emmené sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie, à une autre époque afin qu'ils ne puissent pas succomber à ce mal et espérer, qu'un jour, ils reviendraient pour reconstruire leur civilisation. "

Mckay fit une pause avant de continuer.

" Malheureusement pour les Anciens, ces trois enfants n'étaient pas parmis eux mais s'ils l'avaient été, les Anciens auraient eu largement de quoi gagner la guerre contre les Wraiths mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, loin de là. Ces enfants n'étaient pas parmis les Anciens mais… "

Le scientifique laissa sa phrase pour laisser le temps au militaire de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. A son grand bonheur, il vit le Colonel ouvrir des yeux rond comme des boules de billards tellement il était stupéfait.

" Attendez Mckay ! Vous êtes entrain de nous die que ces trois enfants, enfin, plutôt personnes sont sur Atlantis.

-Exact Colonel ! Et l'un d'entre eux se trouve juste à côté de vous. "

tous les deux se tournèrent vers Adriana qui était complétement perdu.

" Moi ? "

Sheppard se tourna vers Rodney.

" C'est pour ça que vous saviez qu'elle était la sœur de Carson alors qu'il ne nous avait jamais parlé d'elle.

-C'est ça ! Et d'après ce que j'ais pu lire ces enfants étaient deux filles et un garçon, le garçon étant le frère aîné d'une des deux filles. De plus, ils auraient une sorte de 'protection' qui les empêchent de mourir jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent dans leur monde natale ce qui me permet de vous annoncer, colonel, que deux de nos meilleurs amis, que l'on croyait mort, sont bel et bien en vie. "

John regarda le canadien comme s'il plaisantait.

" Vous n'êtes pas entrain de nous dire que…

-Si. Les deux autres 'porteurs de ce gène' sont le Dr Elizabeth Weir et le Dr Carson Beckett.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Quelques reviews seront très appréciés 


End file.
